Street Racing Syndicate
by Drakai
Summary: A new idea I cooked up with a theme I don't think was used before. Modern-day era.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first modern-day fic, with a subject I don't think has ever been done with Naruto. Let's how it turns out, hm?**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Naruto Namikaze, a sixteen-year-old high school student said goodbye to his friends and started his walk home. As he passed the school parking lot, he saw Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, the class babes, get in a BMW M6 with a fan vinyl on the side belonging to one Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son of the rich Fugaku Uchiha and the class bastard. The Uchiha turned to Naruto and sneered, mocking him. Naruto sighed and went home.

"Dad, I'm home!" Naruto called as he entered the apartment.

"Hey, kid. How was your day?" Minato Namikaze answered from the kitchen.

"Ok, I guess. Nothin' new."

Minato raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Come on, kid. Lunch time."

Later that night, Naruto slowly snuck out of the apartment, trying not to wake up his father. What he didn't see was a set of eyes following his movements. Minato snickered and went to his room.

Naruto was going down the street, counting the money he had earned over the year doing various odd jobs. He was approaching his target: a car store in the center of the city.

It took him an hour to get to the store on foot. A tall, white haired man met him there.

"Mister Hatake?" The man nodded. "My name is Naruto Namikaze. I'm here to see some cars."

"Call me Kakashi. Right this way." Naruto walked through the room, looking at various cars, but none of them was appealing to him. "Anything specific you have in mind?" Kakashi asked him, seeing his reactions.

"Yeah. A fast car. Like a racer."

"Well, maybe you'll find this one appealing. We only have one left." He took him to the back, where there was one white Mazda Rx-7. "This is the Mazda RX-7 2002 series 8 model. It is the last model made, with 261 hp. I think you'll find it fits your needs quite nicely."

"Yeah. I'll take it." He said, paying for the car.

Naruto was driving through town, looking for a place to store the car, when he ran into an abandoned warehouse. He parked outside, and checked it out. He smiled, getting outside, when he noticed a girl hanging around his car.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hey. Is this car yours?" The girl asked. She looked around sixteen, maybe seventeen, and had dark brown hair done in two buns. She was wearing a pink Chinese shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Um, yeah. What about it?"

"Do you plan on racing it?" She raised an eyebrow when he hesitated, before responding negative. "You are. You're a bad liar Naruto."

"What's it to you? And how do you know my name, anyway?"

She raised another eyebrow. "We go to the same class together." She dead panned.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. Tenten, right?" The girl nodded. "You still haven't answered my first question."

"You see…. I've always loved cars. Not driving them, mind you, but fixing them. But most guys won't let me near their cars 'cause I'm a girl." She scoffed. "So I was thinking…. If you're gonna race, you'll need a mechanic. Maybe I can be of some service." He looked into her eyes, not finding a trace of deceit. He always was good at reading people.

"Alright, you're in." Tenten smiled and hugged him.

"So, this will be our HQ, huh?" She asked with a shine in her eyes. "We'll need some tools. And your car could use some paint, maybe some airbrush."

"Yeah. Orange, with a fox head at the side. But that's gonna cost us." She shook her head.

"Nah, just the equipment. I'll do the rest."

"Ok then, I still have some money, probably just enough for an airbrush kit. Let's go."

The two spent most of the night searching for an airbrush kit, and, finally, lucked out near dawn. They returned to the warehouse, Naruto parked the car, and put a tarp over it.

"I'm gonna leave the car here. Let's meet up every day after school for three hours."

"Fine by me. See ya tomorrow."

And so it came that every day from then on, after school, they met at the old warehouse. They divided their time, sometimes tuning the car with some low-tier stuff they got, and sometimes fixing up the 'Shop', as Tenten labeled it. About two months later, they were ready for the first race.

**Ok, I hope that's good enough. Sadly, I don't know much about cars, so I hope you'll forgive some mistakes I'm bound to make.**

**This is mostly based on Need for Speed: Carbon, and Street Racing Syndicate. An idea I had lying about my head, and I decided to give it a go while I rest from the 'New WitchKing'**

**You know the drill. I really want to see how you like it, so review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto drove his Mazda into the area of town commonly known as Burnout Ridge. It was one of the best street racing tracks in the city, and one of the few places where the police never came. Saturday night was usually reserved for Rookies that wanted to get some experience driving, and everyone respected that.

"Ha, you lost, loser! Pay up." Or, almost everyone. Naruto sat on his hood and watched as a twenty-something year old man with silver hair berated a seventeen year old kid while counting money. "Go back to your momma, brat. You'll never be anything worth mentioning. Alright, which one of you loser's next. One hundred dollars says I can beat any one of you." (I'm using American dollars)

"Make it one fifty and you're on." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"150$? You're on." The man got into his sky-blue Mitsubishi. Naruto smirked and got into his car. He glanced to the side and saw Tenten in the crowd.

"What's the track?"

"Sprint, up to the old tunnel." The man smirked. "You're out of your league, brat. Just surrender now and I'll spare you the embarrassment." Red light.

Naruto smirked. "I could say the same to you. I'm gonna show you arrogant asshole just what this baby can do." Yellow light.

The man snarled. "You're gonna regret your words, brat." Green light. Go! (I found that the song 'Ignition' by TobyMac works nicely with racing. At least for me)

The engines roared and both cars sped off. Naruto glanced at his speedometer and then at Mizuki, the silver-haired man.

"Not bad, let's shift into fourth." He grinned and his car jumped from 40 to 60 in a second, making Mizuki fall back. The man snarled at the blond and shifted into fifth gear.

Naruto smiled as he felt the powerful machine roared. He turned his steering wheel at the curve and saw Mizuki gained some speed, now right next to him. The older man sneered at him and hit him with his car, messing up his control and sending him to the side of the track, knocking off his left mirror. As he regained control of his Mazda Naruto growled at the car that had gotten in front of him and hit it in the back, making it skid out of control and end up in reverse. Before Mizuki even noticed the new adjustment, Naruto already sailed past him and through the finish line.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing back there!" He yelled at the silver haired driver when he stopped the car. "I could've crashed!"

"Serves you right brat. To think you have the gall to be better than me. I should-" He was cut off mid-rant when Naruto decked him in the nose, breaking it. He then bent down and took 150$ from the silver-haired man's front pocked.

"Be grateful I didn't take more." He got in the car, picked up Tenten and got back to the Shop.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me." She commented when she looked the car over.

"Yeah, sorry, this asshole…"

"I know, I saw the race. I'll start on it tomorrow. Goodnight, Naruto." He smiled and shook his head watching her leave. He pocketed the car keys and went home, sneaking into his room.

Meanwhile, at a nearby café, two men were drinking coffee and discussing current events.

"So, they did take after us?" One of the man asked the other.

"Yeah. Kid's got my style. And they're even using out old shop."

"Really? I was sure the city had the thing condemned."

"Not quite. I think they could use a little present from us, old friend."

"You're thinking…."

"Yeah. Tonight."

Deciding to take Sunday off, Naruto and Tenten met up at the Shop Monday afternoon.

"Tenten."

"Yes?"

"Someone was here." Naruto pointed to a few boxes with a label that said 'SRS' on them. Tenten opened them up.

"Tools."

"What?"

"They're full of tools. Ratchets, hammers, screwdrivers, blow torches, even those big trolleys with drawers. It's all here. And they all have the same three letters engraved on them."

"Let me guess: SRS?" Naruto said looking at the labels on the boxes. "Looks like we have a few unknown benefactors.

"What do we do with them?"

"We got a gift, so let's use it. Come on, time to fix my car."

**I need a some help. You see, my mind is so full of ideas for new stories, I need to get some of them out. So, I'm gonna offer you a choice of twelve different titles, and you get to choose one.**

**1. Honor, Loyalty, Might.  
2. Rise of the Phoenix  
3. Legacy of Michael  
4. Herald of the Storm  
5. Arcanum  
****6. RELIC  
7. STIMS  
8. Song of Ice and Fire  
9. NanoTech  
10. New Member of the Gang  
11. Chessmaster  
12. Last of the Atlanteans**

**I will make a poll with the same contents on my profile, and the result will be a combination of the two, so you can vote on either, or both. The poll will end when I post a new story, so I gather you'll know.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba, one of his friends from school stopped him on their way put from class. It was only three days after the race, and he and Tenten were still trying to fix his car.

"Hey, Kibbles, what's up?"

"Stow it, Fishcake." Kiba growled. "Me and some of the others are going to shoot some hoops later today. Wanna come?"

"Sorry, Kiba." Naruto shrugged. "I'm busy today. I have some… previous engagements."

"What are… Oh, I see. You got a hot date tonight, eh?" Kiba grinned at him.

"It's not a date. Just a friend doing me a very big favor."

"Figures you'd have to call in a favor to get a date."

"I'm gonna punch you if you don't walk away now." Kiba grinned but left. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked the distance to the shop.

Later that day Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were just finishing up for the day, when Chouji used too much strength on his final throw, launching the ball, which belonged to Kiba, across the court and through a window of the nearby abandoned warehouse.

"Sorry Kiba."

"Yeah, it's fine. See you guys tomorrow." He went through an open door at the back of the warehouse and set out in search of his ball.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the warehouse.

"There, that's the last of the repairs, isn't it?" Naruto commented to Tenten, who was looking the car over, cleaning his hands with a rag.

"Yes, that should just about do it. The new spokes are looking good."

"I still say they have purely aesthetic value."

"Men." She huffed. "Not everything has to be practical. Nothing's wrong with a little flare every now and then. Speaking of which..." She looked the car over again. "Come on, there's still some leftover paint. Let's hide the putty."

"Yeah, alright, alright." There was a crash not too far away. "What was that?"

"It's probably nothing. The warehouse is pretty old. Hm, maybe we should renovate it."

"One job at a time, Tenten, please."

"Right, sorry." She blushed a little, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

Back to Kiba, who was rummaging through one of the back rooms, still looking for his ball, and making noise while doing it, too. He gave up on his current room, moving on to the next, when he heard something surprisingly like voices. Figuring what the hell, he decided to investigate. After another bit of searching around, he found a door with a window above it. Standing on a bucket by said door, he peered through the window, spying on the ones behind.

"There, done."

"I still can't understand why orange."

"Hey, it's a good color."

"Yeah, for a flower, maybe. At least it's rusty orange."

"Figures."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Kiba tried to get closer to the window to see the faces of the two iside, forgetting that he was standing on a bucket. A very unstable bucked. Resulting in a crash.

"That was not 'nothing'."

"You think? Go on, see what it was."

"Why me?"

"I'm the girl here, prick."

"Fine, fine. Pushy little…"

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

The door opened to show a bemused Naruto looking at Kiba, hwo was buried under a pile of junk, that was on a shelf he grabbed to steady himself.

"It's just Kiba."

"The prick from school that always smells like wet dog for some reason, and tries to smuggle a puppy yo class three times a week?"

"Yeah, him." Kiba growled at Naruto, but took the hand offered. "Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for my ball."

"Yeah, I forgot there was a court nearby." He looked around the room. "You mean that one?" He said, pointing to a basketball that was sitting directly under a window.

"Yeah. But never mind me, what the hell are you two doing here?" Naruto looked at Tenten, who shrugged.

"Well, remember when I said she's doing me a favor?"

"Favor? I'm doing this for free, you prick."

"Hey, you're the one who likes fixing cars."

"And you're the one who likes wrecking them."

"Hey, married couple, answer the question." He got two blushes and two smacks on the back of his head from the two.

"Yeah, I mean that." He pointed to his car.

"Whoah. You try the baby out?"

"Yeah, I won 150$ a few days ago."

"And most of that money went to repairs."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't be more careful next time." Naruto just sighed, shaking his head.\

"So, can I try it out?" He got a double answer.

"Hell no!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Man, are you sure about this?" Naruto was behind the wheel of his Mazda, ready to race again.

"Don't worry man, I'll be fine."

"I hope so." Kiba looked at one of Naruto's opponents. He was Sai, member of Sasuke Uchiha's racing team, emotionless and ruthless behind the wheel. "You know who you're up against?" Sai sent the two a very creepy smile.

"Hey, Dickless, stop chatting with your girlfriend and let's go already.

"Hey! Why you…" Naruto grabbed the back of Kiba's jacket, stopping him from pounding on the young man.

"Let it go Kiba. Just go keep an eye out by Tenten. I don't trust the Uchiha not to try something." Kiba nodded.

"Alright man. Good luck." Naruto grinned.

"Luck is for pussies." The red light lit up above them. "Get going already." Kiba left as the yellow light lit up.

"You ready Dickless?" Green.

"Eat rubber fuckass!" Naruto yelled at him, revving his engine up and shooting to the front. Next was Sai's white Mercedes –SLK, and behind him two Toyotas from other racers trying to make names for themselves by racing the Hebi gang, as the Uchiha named it. Naruto grinned, flipping Sai off.

"That wasn't very nice." The young man's smile still on his face, he flipped a switch and pressed a button. Flames shot from his exhaust as he flew to the front of the line, overtaking Naruto easily.

"Nitrous? Dammit, of course he has Nitrous." Naruto growled. He sharply turned his steering wheel, screeching into a turn and distracting one of the Toyotas, making him crash into the other, sending them both out of the race. "Fuck!" He cursed. He could see the white blur ahead of him. Sai had spent his entire bottle of NoS at the start of the race and was slowing down, thinking he had the whole thing won. "Big mistake, pal." Naruto's grin returned when he noticed an alleyway to the side.

Meanwhile Tenten was biting her lower lip in worry.

"Relax, he'll be fine."

"That Sai kid's got him beat by two hundred meters at least. How the hell will he be fine!?"

"Look Tenten, Naruto's been my best friend since kindergarten. He's a resourceful bastard. He'll find a way to win.

Back at the race, Naruto took a left turn and entered the alley he spied earlier. "Now if I remember correctly…" His grin widened when the road started rising. "There it is!" The road suddenly cut off, launching Naruto's car into the air, and sailing just behind Sai. "Ugh." He grunted as he landed. "Hey there bastard!"

"What?" Sai looked behind. "How did he manage to do that?" He floored the gas pedal, accelerating up to 100 MpH.

"Still not enough. Come on baby." 95. "Come on baby." 110. "COME ON BABY!" Naruto yelled as his car reached 120 MpH, soaring way past the Hebi member and through the finish line.

"Ha! I told ya he'd make it!" Kiba hollered, rushing to Naruto's car. "Way to go, man!" He embraced the blond, patting him on the back. "I knew you'd make it."

"Heh. 'Course I did." Naruto grinned as Tenten walked up to him. "Hey, Tenten. I won."

"I see." She said softly, before suddenly hitting Naruto over the head, sending him crashing to the floor.

"What the…"

"You wrecked her again!"

"But Tenten…"

"You wrecked my baby!"

"But that's my car."

"Oh? I suppose you want to find another mechanic, then?"

"No! Wait, Tenten, I'm sorry!" Kiba sighed at the two.

"Hey, you in his crew?"

"Hm?" He turned to the guy in charge of the race. "Yeah, I guess. Sure."

"Here then, his winnings." Kiba took a rather large wad of cash, 500$ total and sighed again.

"I have a feeling most of this is going to repairs." He looked at Naruto who was following Tenten around, begging her to forgive him, while she smacked him over the head again

Later that night Naruto was trying to be as quiet as possible as he snuck back into the apartment his dad and he shared.

"Hey kid. Where've you been?" His father decided to make himself known.

"Nowhere." Naruto grunted, rubbing the top of his head.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I have no idea. 'Night, dad." His father looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

_Flashback_

"_Minato you idiot!" _

"_Ow! Kushina…"_

"_Idiot!"_

"_Ow. What the hell just happened here?"_

_Flashback Ed_

"Heh, well what do you know…" Minato chuckled to himself. "Our little boy's got a girl, Kushina." He winced as phantom pains went through the top of his skull. "Maybe a little too much like you."


End file.
